To be with you
by aivana
Summary: I was thinking before I came out here... About not going through with it. I was having the same thoughts. But your poem's so beautiful. That's how I feel about you, you're beautiful and kind and smart and strong... But you don't wanna marry me. I don't think you want to marry me either.
1. You walked away

_A/N: This will be a short B/K story following their wedding that never was. Max. 5-7 chapters._

**You walked away...**

Kelly squinted her eyes momentarily blinded by the bright sunshine that came through the bedroom window. Feeling his arms wrapped around her as countless times before she felt content. Moving slightly to check the time she spotted her wedding dress and Brandon's suit laying haphazardly on the floor and all the events of previous day came flooding back, they called off their wedding.

Slipping out of his embrace and bed she searched for the overnight bag she placed in what should have been their bedroom the day before. Dressing quickly she picked up her wedding dress and gathered all her other belongings. Before her hand touched the handle of the door, something made her stop and turn around. Watching Brandon she felt sadness wash over her, it was probably the last time she saw him asleep in the bed they shared on and off for the last few years, so many memories. Looking over his room for one last time she quietly opened the door slipping out of the room as quickly as she could, the tears now freely flowing down her cheeks. Leaning against the wall in the hallway she waited for them to stop as the realization of their actions the day before fully hit her.

They loved each other, there was no doubt about it, but their love was still not enough to make them walk down the aisle. The pictures of the shocked faces of their family and friends entered her mind. They were supportive afterwards but she was sure many of them will question their actions as the first shock will pass. Looking down at her hand she spotted her engagement ring making her choke on her tears.

Few minutes passed before she was able to brush away her tears and collect herself. Holding her dress and bag tightly she walked down the stairs into the kitchen. Their wedding cake was melting on the counter top a sad reminder of the wedding that never was. Placing her dress on the chair and bag on floor she searched for a paper scribbling a short note for Brandon. Taking one last look at her engagement ring she pulled it off her finger and placed it on the note.

Scooping up her belongings she walked out of the kitchen and his house, heartbroken. She was not sure if she'll be ever able to feel happy again.

* * *

><p>When Brandon woke up thirty minutes later the house was in complete silence. Rubbing his temples he stared into the ceiling. Even without looking around he knew she was gone, from his bed, his house and what he feared the most, also from his life. The decision to cancel the wedding was a mutual one, but the fact was not going to make their life any easier in the following days and weeks.<p>

Pushing away the sheets from his naked body he walked into the bedroom. Turning the shower on he stepped inside letting the warm droplets fall onto his skin, making him feel at least a bit alive. Despite his best efforts the numbness that filled his heart when he woke up still remained. Previous night they vowed they were going to be fine, it was a lie, he knew it the moment those words left his mouth.

Over the years they shared so much together, walked through heaven and hell. Once the moment came to make it forever, they walked away from each other...it was the hardest decision in his life and for the first time in the past 24 hours he was ready to admit that he was not completely sure if it was the right one. Closing his eyes he stood under the warm shower seemingly forever afraid to face the reality that was waiting for him just outside the shower door.

Minutes later he walked back into the bedroom with the white towel wrapped around his waist. Looking around the room he saw the confirmation of his earlier thoughts. She was gone. What else did you expect? He chided himself as he sat down on the bed staring at his clothes that landed on the floor previous night. The images running in front of his eyes. He quickly brushed them away. What was the point in torturing himself any further?

Slipping into a pair of jeans he dragged a shirt over his head. Picking up his suit he folded it over the chair in the corner of the room. Closing the last buttons on his shirt he walked similar route as Kelly did an hour ago. Pouring himself a cup of coffee in the kitchen his eyes fell on the note resting on the table, together with her engagement ring. He felt the breath catch in his throat and tears forming in the corner of his eyes. For the first time he fully realized it was over.


	2. Lost without you

**Lost without you**

Sitting in the lifeguard seat, Kelly watched as the sun set in the distance. This place has been her sanctuary for as long as she could remember, no wonder she snuck out of the beach apartment as soon as she could and headed there.

She knew everyone meant well, but she was tired of her mother's constant phone calls and Donna's comforting words. All she wanted was to be alone. Leaning her head against the back of the seat she concluded that she was in fact alone. There was no Brandon, no security their relationship provided. They haven't talked since their "wedding night". She missed him, but as the same time she was glad they stayed clear of each other.

"You still love him?" She recalled Donna's question from earlier that day. How could she not? They were set to marry just mere three days earlier. No matter what happened between them, how much pain she felt, it was not just like she could stop loving him in a split second, turn it off... it was not how Kelly Taylor operated. She still loved him and was sure that weeks later her answer to Donna's question would be the same.

Running fingers through her short blond hair her eyes wandered over the nearly empty beach, you could see few couples here and there. It used to be her and Brandon. She pushed that memory away climbing down from the tower. She will have to get used to life without him in it she concluded watching as the waves crushed on the shore. That idea just multiplied the emptiness in her heart, she felt lost without him.

* * *

><p>In the office of Beverly Beat Steve eyed his friend who worked silently, or at least pretended to. Brandon insisted on returning to work right after his non-wedding. He wanted to continue with his life instead of having a pity party, those were his own words to Steve spoken two days ago. The result was questionable at best, most of the time he was lost in his thoughts not really concentrating at the work on hand.<p>

Sighting Brandon pushed himself away from the desk his hand resting over his mouth staring at the monitor in front of him in deep concentration. Steve shook his head slowly and exchanged a quick glance with Janet. After speaking with Donna that morning he couldn't help but wonder how two people who were so obviously meant for each other just couldn't get it right. They were both miserable making their friends sick with worry, but being their stubborn selves neither of them would admit they made a mistake three days ago.

"I'm done here for today." Brandon announced grabbing his jacket from chair and striding out of office. Steve raised his brows watching him go, maybe he was wrong in his assumptions.

* * *

><p>Carrying his shoes in his hands, the sand felt chilly under his feet. He purposely avoided the beach in the past few days, it was her territory. Staying away from her was one of the hardest decisions he's ever made, but it was clear to him that giving Kelly time and space to deal with all the conflicted feelings will help them both heal quicker in the long run.<p>

When he found the engagement ring on his counter top days ago he wanted to run after her, tell her all of this was a mistake. With all his heart he wanted her back, but it was their decision. He was one of the parties who agreed to walk separate ways. Cold feet? Wrong timing? Or were they not meant to be? He couldn't figure out a clear answer, no matter how hard he tried.

They've had a rough couple of months. She had forgiven him his affair with Emma and came back to him, but things were not the same as before. The small hint of mistrust was always there, hanging above them. He wanted to assure her that despite his misstep, she was the only one for him...so he proposed. At that moment it seemed like the only logical solution to him, he wanted to prove her that she could trust him with all her heart. It all backfired in the end, he was alone, feeling lost without her in his life.

Tearing his eyes away from the cold sand under his feet he looked into distance. Spotting a dark figure near the shore his heart skipped a beat.


	3. Crossroads

**Crossroads**

For a moment Brandon considered turning around and walking away as the right solution, but that would just make things worse if she already spotted him. He didn't want her to think that he was running away from her and most of all he never wanted to run away from her. Taking a deep breath he walked closer. They had to learn to be around each other again, he wished she thought the same.

Reaching Kelly he could see slight panic in her eyes, mirroring his own one. He could also see the pain, tiredness and vulnerability, all of those making him feel worse than he already did. She was hurting, they both were.

"Hi Kel." Brandon greeted her, his eyes still locked with hers.

"Brandon." She said softly, a hint of surprise audible in her voice.

Looking at each other neither of them was sure what to say or do a burdensome silence filling the air, before he could see the silent tears streaming down her cheeks, he felt like crying too. Releasing the grip on his shoes he let them fall into the cold sand, drawing her into his arms and holding her close like so many time before. Her head buried into his shoulder, his hands stroking her back. Breathing in her scent he closed his eyes. During the years he rarely saw her cry and he couldn't believe how much worse he felt after seeing it this time.

"I'm sorry." Kelly said softly pushing away from him. The look on her face making it clear she realized she no longer belonged into his arms.

"It's alright." Brandon mumbled pushing his hands into his pockets and watching as she brushed away the tears from her cheeks.

"I should go. Donna will be wondering what took me so long." She lied looking down at her feet and moving past him.

"We made a mistake Kelly." Brandon spoke just as she passed him. He could hear her breath catch in her throat.

Stopping Kelly stood nailed to the ground. Brandon just said what she's been thinking for the past three days. "We did." She admitted. "But now it's too late to change it."

"Why is it too late?" Brandon questioned placing his hand on her arm waiting for her to look at him again.

"Because it is." Turning around his hand slipped away from her arm.

"I still love you." Brandon blurted out, he was not ready to let her go without a fight.

She looked at him as if searching for the confirmation of his words. She knew him too well, just one simple look when their eyes locked for the first time that evening and she saw that nothing changed, his feelings for her did not change. "I love you too. But where does that leave us? We loved each other three days ago as well and still couldn't go through with the wedding."

"Kel..." Brandon started.

"Maybe, we're not meant to be together." Kelly averted her eyes again.

Brandon shook his head. "Even you don't believe in what you just said."

"You know me too well." Kelly smiled sadly.

"The moment you walked away, when I found your engagement ring on the counter top, I knew we choose wrong and looking at you today you feel the same. What is the point in being miserable on our own when deep down we both feel that we should be together?" Brandon questioned her.

"Our feelings already let us down not so long ago." Kelly reminded him.

"Let's do it again." Brandon offered, pulling out the hand from his pocket he stretched his hand towards her, their engagement ring resting on the palm of his hand.

"What?" Kelly asked stunned.

"Let's get married. Just you and me, no audience." Brandon repeated.

"That's crazy Brandon, we called off our wedding three days ago."

"We've just both confessed it was a mistake. If I make a mistake I want to correct it." Brandon stood there his hand still reaching out for her, waiting for her answer. Feeling her hand slip into his, the cold metal of the ring pushed into his hand, he breathed in relief. There was still hope for them.


	4. In your wedding dress

**In your wedding dress**

Brandon felt butterflies in his stomach as he stood under the wedding gazebo waiting for Kelly together with the priest, the same one who should have pronounced them husband and wife five days ago. This was it. Two days after their meeting on the beach they were ready to make it forever. No one knew, they decided to keep the wedding a secret and tell their friends and family only afterwards. Keeping it a secret was hard, but they felt this was the way it should have been, only the two of them in a hotel resort where they'll also spend also their first night as husband and wife.

His smile grew bigger when he spotted her walking through the garden. Her blond hair down this time, wearing her veil and the same wedding dress as days ago...she looked even more beautiful. When their eyes met she smiled back at him, no sign of cold feet this time.

"You look beautiful." Brandon took her hands into his looking over her, drinking her in.

"And you? Look at you. You look handsome." Kelly smiled her voice shaking slightly, she felt Brandon squeeze her hands a simple gesture of support.

The ceremony was short, sweet and intimate. Something they agreed on two days ago, this time neither of them had any doubts as they slipped their wedding rings on their fingers.

As the priest pronounced them husband and wife, Brandon lifted Kelly's veil, their eyes meeting again before their lips met as well in their first kiss as newlyweds. His hands slipped around her waist holding her close and never wanting to let her go. Time stood still.

* * *

><p>Laughing Brandon and Kelly made their way to the their honeymoon suite. Opening the door with the magnetic card Brandon scooped Kelly up into his arms and carried her inside.<p>

"Mrs. Walsh." Brandon said softly standing her back on her feet.

"Mr. Walsh." Kelly smiled, running her fingertips down the side of his face.

Leaning in their lips met. "Ready for the wedding night?" Brandon mumbled between the kisses.

"As ready as I can be. We've had a practice run after all." Kelly giggled wrapping her arms around his neck and playing with the short hair at the back of his head.

"Mhm." Brandon grinned kissing her again. "Practice makes perfect." He picked her up again carrying her into the bedroom. The curtains closed and the room lighted just with the soft glow coming from the lit candles, the bed adorned with rose petals.

"It's beautiful." Kelly breathed out when she spotted the room.

"You're beautiful." Brandon smiled his eyes glued to her.

"You have to help me out of the dress." Kelly noted when she saw his look.

"Didn't have any problem with it the first time around." Brandon mumbled kissing her lips before trailing soft kisses down her neck. Kelly leaned her head the other way granting him access. Turning her around he opened the zipper for her, his lips making their way down her spine. He could hear her quickened breath. Pushing the dress down from her shoulders they let it fall on the ground. Turning around Kelly locked her lips with his again, all the passion and longing delivered in one kiss. He was not able to resist her any longer, picking her up he lowered her on the bed ready to have his wicked way with her.


	5. The truth about love

**The truth about love**

"What takes him so long?" Steve groaned looking at his expensive watch. It was shortly after 4 pm and the whole group was sitting at the Peach Pit. They all got the strange call from Brandon to meet him there.

"Kelly's not here either." Donna remarked leaning against Noah in the corner of the box.

"Maybe she's not invited." Valerie said with a smugly smile on her lips.

"Maybe you're onto something." Steve turned towards Donna ignoring Valerie's remark. "When was the last time you saw Kelly?" He asked her.

"Yesterday morning I guess, I spent the night at Noah's place." Donna shrugged her shoulders.

"I called her this morning and they told me at the clinic she's had a day off." David noted now all eyes turned towards him.

"That's odd." Steve looked at Janet who returned his look, they were both thinking the same. "Brandon left the Beverly Beat yesterday around noon and has a day off today as well. He didn't arrive home last night."

"You think they were somewhere together?" Donna questioned.

"Now I know." Steve pointed towards the window where they all could see Brandon's car stopping in the parking lot a blond head seated in the passenger seat.

"What the hell is going on here?" Valerie asked confused, as they all watched Brandon and Kelly get out of his car locking their hands together as they walked towards the building.

"Oh my God!" Donna covered her mouth, piercing it together. It was now clear why Brandon wanted to meet everyone there.

Just outside the door Brandon stopped out of the view of their friends. "Ready?" He asked taking also Kelly's other's hand into his.

"As ready as I can be." She smiled softly. Leaning in they kissed quickly.

"Let's do it." Brandon mumbled pushing the door open, Kelly following him inside. They were met with the curious looks of their friends, Donna still covering her mouth.

"I think the cat is out of the bag." Brandon murmured towards Kelly who nodded in agreement.

"You two..." Steve's eyes were moving from Brandon to Kelly and back, still trying to comprehend the idea but not being able to say it out loud.

Brandon's hand slipped around Kelly's waist. "We got married yesterday. Now it's been nearly 24 hours since Kelly is my wife."

"Oh my God!" Donna squealed again in excitement jumping out of her seat and basically running towards Kelly the two hugging each other. The rest of their friends following her path and congratulating the newlyweds.

Once the dust set the gang was seated around the table talking.

"Alright, now tell us what happened? Six days ago you broke your wedding and now you're married." Steve asked eyeing his friends.

"You want a long story or a short one?" Kelly asked snuggled to Brandon, his arm draped around her shoulders.

"We met at the beach three days ago." Brandon started looking at Kelly.

"Figured out that we both thought that calling off our wedding was a mistake." Kelly added.

"So I kinda tried my luck again and proposed for I don't even know which time." Brandon grinned at Kelly.

"Third." Kelly mumbled quietly looking at him.

"There you go, third time's the charm." He kissed her cheek.

"And, we got married yesterday. Just the two of us in front of the priest." Kelly finished the short story.

"But why would you guys do that? Call off the wedding with all your family and friends present and then get eloped somewhere." Valerie asked.

"This whole wedding thing and all the preparations were swallowing us. It made us forgot why we were doing it in the first place." Brandon tried to explain. "I had no doubts this time." Brandon grinned at Steve.

"Neither did I." Kelly looked at Donna.

"I'm so happy for you two." Donna noted looking at her friends.

"What about your parents?" David asked them sipping on his coffee.

"They were excited, although sad they couldn't be there." Kelly replied.

"We kinda had this big wedding party anyway, so the reception wasn't as bad as it could have been." Brandon smiled.

"They understood our reasons and...were glad that we realized our mistake." Kelly slipped her hand into Brandon's.

"Last words courtesy of Cindy Walsh." Brandon laughed before kissing Kelly. "But she couldn't have said it better." He added quickly.

"Your mom's a wise woman." Steve grinned just as Nat brought over the glasses and vintage champagne that was hidden only for special occasion. This one was for sure special.


End file.
